


You're a Wanted Man Derek Hale

by HerNameWasAmelia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameWasAmelia/pseuds/HerNameWasAmelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>Derek is Beacon Hills notorious criminal. Stiles is the curious teenage boy who has access to Derek's files.<br/>**No one is a were wolf**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles crept down the stairs of the house he had lived in his whole life. It was just him and his dad now seeing as his mom had passed away in a car crash a couple years ago. He looked back up the stairs making sure his dad hadn't waken from the creaks coming from each step he took. He sighed when he heard nothing but silence, and continued to the kitchen were he saw what he was looking for, The most wanted man in Beacon Hills police files.

Stiles didn't know why he felt the need to know more about Derek all he knew was he found Derek interesting. Stiles knew Derek was dangerous but for right now he didn't care. He flipped through the files taking in all the notes  
"murdered, criminal, highly dangerous, wanted: Dead or Alive" Stiles rubbed his eyes and yawned looking up at the clock, he almost had a heart attack when he saw it said it was 4 in the morning, he could have sworn he was only down here for a few minuets. He ran back up to his room to get one more hour of sleep till he was forced to go to school.

School was bearable for Stiles seeing as he was good at his academics, it was the sports that got him but he put up with lacrosse for Scott, His best friend since they were in diapers. He sat on the cold metal bench enjoying seeing his team throw the ball across the field, Out of the corner of his eye something got his attention and it wasn't some forest animal, no this was much larger almost human sized he let his vision focus for a few seconds before realizing this was no random person in the woods, no it was Derek Hale.

"what would he be doing at a high school? anyone could see him here.. is he really that stupid?" Stiles thought to himself. without thinking about how stupid his next move could be he let his feet drag him to where Derek was standing. Halfway across the field he heard Coach screaming at him  
"Stilinski what the hell are you doing! get off the damn field and get back to the bench" Coming out of his trance he looked around to coach then back to the woods, Derek was gone.

After practice Scott jogged up to Stiles  
"man what were you doing today you were just standing there in the middle of the field looking into the forest, you sure you're feeling okay?" Scott questioned.  
"yeah Scott i'm fine man, really i thought i had just seen something" Stiles replied, Scott just looked at him for a few more seconds before shrugging and heading to the locker room.

Stiles had decided to go look around in the woods until it got dark out because he was still wondering, why Derek had been, what had looked like watching him. As he wandered farther and farther away from civilization he wondered if he should just give up since there was nothing out here but trees and more trees. Just as he was about to turn around he saw it. It was the oldest looking, run down house he had ever seen before, and yet he knew it was exactly what he was looking for. Slowly climbing up the wooden stairs in the front, that looked like they would give away at any second, he raised his hand to knock on the door.

He could hear the knock echo throughout the house, as he waited for anything to actually happen he wondered how his dad or any of the other policemen hadn't found this house yet. Suddenly he heard the door creak open and he was grabbed by his shirt and thrown inside the house.  
"What the fuck are you doing here? Do you even think someone could have followed you here?" Derek whispered harshly while pacing back and forth. Stiles could only just lay there now fully processing what a horrible idea this was, Him being a scrawny teenage boy and Derek being a well-built, solid. wanted criminal, notorious for allegedly killing 10 people.

Stiles gulped and managed to stutter out "I I I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I I probably should leave, i promise i won't tell anyone i swear" Stiles even crossed his heart to show he wasn't joking. He just really wanted to leave and get back to his own home with his dad's familiar voice and forget this had ever happened, or better yet forget Derek Hale even existed.

Too bad fate had other things planned as Stiles was pinned down once more with Derek's face right in his, "I don't think you'll be leaving for a while" Stiles whimpered as he turned his head to look any where besides Derek's face. He was pulled to his feet and more or less dragged to a room down the hall. Being thrown into another room Stiles sat huddled in a corner waiting for Derek to kill him, he opened one eye when nothing happened.

He saw Derek standing in the doorway with a unreadable expression on his face "Your the sheriff's boy aren't you?" He asked. A quick nod from Stiles made Derek swear under his breath. "I'm not going to kill you, i just need to make sure you aren't going to tell anyone, and i know i'm known around town as the person who killed those 10 people but i'm not" Derek shut the door and all Stiles was left with was his own thoughts trying to process what Derek had just said. But the only words that came to mind were "He didn't do it"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A day had passed of being in the small confined room and Stiles thought if he didn't get out soon he would go crazy. He tried moving around once but that only led him to think the walls were closing in on him, around what he thought was dinner the door was opened just enough for some food to slid through, He picked at it though still not really trusting Derek would really just let him go after he trusted him not to tell anyone where he was.

For the second night there Stiles just lay on the lumpy mattress hoping somehow it would give him some sleep even just for a few hours. He felt his eyes closing, slowly succumbing to the sleep his body desperately needed, What he had thought was maybe a few minutes later he heard the familiar creak of that damn door, he ignored it because he was so tired but he could have sworn he heard someone whisper "I really didn't mean for this to get so messed up, I just needed to hide away for a bit, but then again nothing in my life ever goes to plan now does it? I can't be held responsible for taking you kid so tomorrow you will get to leave" 

But when Stiles had woken up the next morning the door was shut like it had been the previous night so he shrugged it off telling himself it was just a dream, and nothing more.  
Derek walked into the one room he didn't want to face this morning taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair he took one step in he took a quick glance around to see Stiles staring at the peeling ceiling. He cleared his throat and saw Stiles jump and almost fall off the bed, Derek would have laughed if it weren't for the circumstances that placed Stiles in this room right now. "Look I don't need any trouble, So as long as you tell no one and I fucking mean NO ONE about where i am or where you were for the past few days we will never have any trouble with each other again anymore. Got it?"

 

Stiles thought about it for a split second before nodding, later he would actually think about what Derek had just said and think to himself 'maybe i don't really want to forget him and maybe i do want to see him again' but in this moment all Stiles wanted was to be back with Scott and in his own bed where he could look up at the ceiling and not have to worry about the roof collapsing in on him, so like he was told he followed Derek out to a new looking car and got in the passenger seat.

 

It was by the edge of the forest, a block away from his house. That was where Stiles was pushed from the car and onto the pavement, forcing his head up to look around he saw the shiny black car already leaving his sight, he pushed his arms up so he would be able to stand up, When he figured out where he was he slowly walked home just thinking about everything. He reached the door of the familiar looking house and pushed open the door his dad hearing the the door open looked around the kitchen wall to see Stiles walk in. "Stiles Stilinski where the hell have you been the whole police force has been looking for you for the past three days, Scott wouldn't stop calling me seeing if we had any idea where you were do you-" Finally looking at his son he realized he was barely supporting himself up in two legs and very pale looking "Son, you okay?" His dad said walking up to him, as soon as he reached him Stiles collapsed.

 

"Beep, Beep, Beep" Was the first thing Stiles could hear. When he opened his eyes he could see white everywhere he slowly tried to sit up knowing fully well he was in a hospital. He could also hear the shuffling of feet to the left of him, He looked over and saw Scott, Scott's mom and his Dad all standing there just staring not saying anything. "hey guys how's the weather" Stiles said trying to lighten the mood Stiles dad was the first to speak "Stiles.. what happened to you? you opened the door and just. you just collapsed" Now the rest of them were waiting for a answer. Stiles, trying to think quickly did the best he could and muttered "I don't really remember dad i think i was hit in the head or something all i remember is waking up on the side of the road then walking back to our house"

 

Scott and Stiles dad seemed to buy it but it seemed to take a little more convincing for Scott's mom because she hadn't found a big enough head injury for him not to remember what had happened but eventually she let the excuse slide telling herself when Stiles was ready to talk he would.

 

Getting out of his dad's car and once again seeing his house, and hopefully this time staying in it for good. His dad said something about needing to go to work again and how sorry he was to leave him his first day back or whatever Stiles waved at him not really hearing what he was saying he was already in his house ready for a long sleep in his own bed.  
He had just taken off his shoes and shirt when he spotted it, laying on top on his bed sheets was a plain, white, unmarked, envelope. Stiles spun wildly around the room making sure no one was in it, when he was reassured no one was still in there he opened the letter. Inside was a piece of paper that in neat handwriting read "Hope I didn't push you out of the car too hard"


	3. Chapter 3

Derek knew it was wrong, he really did, he just would never admit it, but he felt something for the sheriff's boy and if you dug deep down you would see he actually felt guilty about what he had done. He hadn't meant to have him end up in the hospital. He shook his head and told himself he can't change anything now. It wasn't like he even had any communications with the boy, He was the most wanted man in the whole town, probably even the state and here he was worrying about some stupid teenager who had felt the need to investigate into his life.

The day passed for Stiles excruciatingly slow he couldn't get his mind over what had happened to him. Every time Stiles was called on in class he had to make up some answer or quickly get his mind back to earth. People who knew him were actually starting to worry, asking him if he really was okay or if he could remember what had happened. Stiles always gave the same answers

"Yeah i'm fine just still tired" or "No i don't remember yet, sorry" the second answer always received looks of pity which Stiles hated with a passion.

Derek looked at the clock in his car 'I shouldn't be doing this, i must have lost my mind. okay I'm leaving' these were only a few of his thoughts as Derek found himself parked in the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School. What he was doing there he didn't really know himself. He told himself it was because he needed to make sure Stiles hadn't said anything but even he knew he was only there to see Stiles again and to make sure he was okay.

Stiles dragged his feet outside the high school thanking god it was over for at least today. He picked his head up in time to see the familiar black car hiding in the shade, with an even more familiar looking driver looking straight at him. Stiles heart thumped so loudly in his chest he was surprised no one had heard it. He made sure no one was around when he walked over to the car, when he reached the car the passenger window rolled down and Stiles with a slight look of fear in his eye whispered

"What are doing here, seriously you're the worst criminal in hiding i have ever heard of. You are in a High school parking lot! as in where people that could see you are"

Derek didn't like the look a fear in the boys eye but he replied

"Yes, i know that but thank you for stating the obvious. I'm only here to make sure you haven't told anyone" and under his breath he muttered

"And to make sure you're okay" Stiles almost fell over in surprise but he had to make sure it didn't look like he had just heard what Derek had said because he was certain he wasn't supposed too.

"Yeah well i haven't told anyone just like I promised. So you can leave. I'm pretty sure you don't want to go to jail for being stupid and talking to me at a high school" Stiles retorted. Derek shook his head but replied  
"Just so you know I will be checking up on you more often, can't have my cover blown now can I?"

Stiles just stood there trying to comprehend that this would now most likely become a daily thing. He was about to say something when he saw Derek was no longer there, only the dust his car had kicked up seconds prior.

"How was school son? You didn't have any trouble from people, right?" Stiles mind flipped to the face of none other than Derek's but instead of saying something he just told his dad school was fine and no trouble at was in the middle of dinner was when he heard it, His dad's police scanner had just gone off and loud and clear stiles heard

"This is unit 392 we have suspect Derek Hale in custody, Sheriff please report down to the department"

"Sorry son I have to leave, this is a huge break in the case. I'm just glad we finally caught the bastard" his dad said before walking out of the door.

Half an hour later Stiles was in the same position as when his dad had left. He was trying to figure out what to do because even though he hadn't known Derek for long the words

"I didn't kill those people" kept coming back to him and no matter how much he wanted to let this go, he couldn't and he knew he had to get Derek out of there.

"I'm so going to regret this later or maybe in a few minuets, oh god how am i even going to do this?" Stiles questioned himself. He was already at the station staring at the lit up letters reminding him his dad was in there and probably most of the police force. He decided to use the back door since he thought most of the police officers would be in the front filling out the paper work but he knew getting him out of the cell was going to be so much harder knowing there was a guard there 24/7.

He walked silently through the halls only pausing when he thought he heard someone coming towards him. He reached the holding cells and was relived when he saw no guard was there. 'Probably went to have a quick break or something' he thought with happiness. He spotted Derek in the last cell, his head between his hands and face pale as snow.

"You look like hell" Stiles said quietly to him, Derek head snapped up at the noise and Stiles could have sworn he saw his lips twitch up a small millimeter.  
"What are you even doing here?"

"Busting your ass out of jail" Stiles smiled.

Stiles knew he had to work quickly otherwise this wouldn't work and they would both be going down. After a minute of fiddling with the lock he got the door open enough so it wouldn't squeak but also enough so Derek could slip out of it. Both of them ran for the back door as silently as they could. Derek jumped into Stiles jeep  
"Bring me to where I dropped you off when i let you go" Derek demanded.

"No, they found you at your house that's the first place they are going to look when they find out you escaped, the best place would be at my house" Derek looked at Stiles like he had lost his mind, even Stiles couldn't believe he had just said that but he continued

"No one would even think about a wanted fugitive living with the sheriff's boy now would they?" Derek gave the kid some props, a least he was thinking. The rest of the ride was peaceful no one talked but nothing had to be said.

Stiles set up some sheets and gave Derek a pillow

"This is only temporary, I don't even know why I'm doing this but here" Handing him another blanket. Derek hesitated before saying thanks

"I'll leave as soon as things calm down and i can actually leave the state" With that being said they both fell asleep into pure nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles Awoke the next morning feeling more rested than he had in forever. He stretched and yawned, peaking over the edge of his bed to see Derek on his side snoring lightly.

'Seems like i'm not the only one who slept well last night' Stiles thought while trying not to chuckle in fear of waking Derek up.

He watched Derek for a few more minuets just looking at what he really looked like when he wasn't worrying about something or yelling at someone.

'He's actually kind of cute' stiles eyes widened as he thought that. He shook himself and tried to get the thought out of his head but the more he tried the more it just kept coming back to him.

Stiles found his way out of the tangle of sheets and blankets to go hop into the shower, he was pleased to remember it was the weekend and he had no school to go to today. 

In the middle of the relaxing shower he heard someone walking around in his room and figured Derek was up, so he hopped out, wrapped a towel around himself and slowly walked out of the steam filled room.

Derek had just woken up and he could already hear the steady stream of water falling from inside Stiles bathroom.

About five minuets later he heard the door open and all the steam poured out. After he could see through all of the steam he saw Stiles standing there in just a towel hanging loosely off his hips.

'Don't stare, Just don't stare and you will be okay' Derek scanned Stiles body for a split second before tearing his eyes away. Stiles broke the silence with "Hey so I'm going to guess you slept okay?" Derek cleared his throat before he trusted himself to talk "uh Yeah i slept just fine" "good" Stiles replied before grabbing some clothes.

Stiles dropped his towel to the ground, smirking to himself when he saw Derek's eyes go wide.

Stiles started pulling on clothes while Derek tried to look away. Key word being tried, He just couldn't stop himself and he knew he had to get out of the room before he did something stupid so he said

"I'm going to use your shower, that okay?"

"yeah sure, go right ahead just make sure it's a cold one" stiles said, laughing his ass off at Derek's now bright red face. Derek just growled and walked into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek eventually gets out of the shower and he can smell the beautiful aroma of home made food, the stuff he hasn't had in ages. He races down stairs forgetting he isn't in his own home and he is a wanted criminal, Derek was fortunate enough that it is only stiles down in the kitchen cooking.

Stiles turns around now facing him and tells him "My dad was telling me I should lock my windows at night now because you "escaped" oh god Derek you should have seen his face he was so worried about me I mean yeah I felt a little bad because I almost laughed in his face but if he only knew" Stiles was almost doubled over with tears in his eyes. Derek didn't find what Stiles found so amusing yes, it was a bit funny but not that much maybe the kid had taken something or he laced the pancakes with some drug, he would never know because right now his stomach was growling at him to eat so that's what he did.

It's the afternoon on a Saturday and they are back to barley saying anything to each other, Stiles has just realized how much shit he is going to be in when his dad finds out it was him that broke into the cell and freed Derek.

And Derek he just isn't much of the talking type, never was, never will be, and as much as he is enjoying the silence it feels awkward and unnatural like something should be said but no one wants to start the conversation. And so they stay like this until Stiles hears the familiar sound of tires crunching on the driveway and he and Derek trip up the stairs trying to reach the bedroom where Derek, if needs to can easily slip out the window or hide in the closet.

"Stiles!" the sheriff calls from downstairs "yeah dad?" Stiles calls back heart beating wildly thinking of the worst case scenarios of why his dad was calling him. "come down here I need to talk to you." Now Stiles is seconds away from having a heart attack and so he trudges down stairs stealing one last glance at the closet where Derek is hiding.

He reaches the living room and sees his dad calmly standing there and before Stiles and start spewing the sorry's and all that crap, Stiles dad says "I was thinking Chinese or Pizza for dinner which one do you prefer?" Stiles almost collapses with relief and replies to the question with Chinese. He's heading upstairs again when his dad asks him if he's feeling okay because he is paler then normal and sweating a little and Stiles stands there and he lets a small smile take over his mouth before saying that he's never been better, And that's the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles decided it's time to ask a question he's not sure he wants an answer to just yet but before he wants to stop himself the question comes out.

"How long are you staying?" I'm not staying here long" the two phrases said at the same time before the pair looked at each other and were forced to wait till  
one of them spoke again. "I'm not going to be staying here long it's just until I figure out what I can do to either clear my name or get out of this town" Stiles  
thought about it and figured clearing Derek's name would be a lot more desirable to Derek and maybe to him to but he refused to let himself think about that.  
"I'll help you clear your name" Stiles blurted out without thinking.

Derek had a incredulous look on his face and before Stiles could stop himself he continued to spew out words as fast as he could "Because you know my dad is sheriff so I have access well not really legal access but still access to your file I mean I already read everything in it but I guess it would help if we went back over it to see if there are any holes or things that don't fit" Derek nodded but he had only really heard one thing 'Stiles had read his whole file.'

Derek knows he probably hasn't read his whole file; most likely just his criminal record but the thought still scared him. That file contained most of his life on one neat little sheet of paper. If Derek really thought hard about it he would realize he didn't care as much that Stiles had read it but if it had been any other person he wouldn't want to look that person in the eyes for the rest of his life.

"That'd be nice" Derek said slowly as if testing the words out before he was sure he wanted those to be his exact words. Stiles smiled happily. He could spend more time with Derek helping him. He knew if he were ever caught doing what he was doing, helping a fugitive, he would be thrown in jail with Derek also but right now he wanted to focus on how he was going to clear Derek of these crimes, getting caught was the last thing on his mind.

For the rest of the day Stiles and Derek just lounged around doing whatever activities they could do to keep themselves from being too bored.

Derek knew he'd have to go back to his house at some point, all his clothes were there and he was pretty confident Stiles clothes would not fit him. Just as he was about to mention this to Stiles there was a knock on Stiles bedroom door. Derek had barely enough time to jump into the closet before a head full of brown hair came bounding into the room. Stiles was sitting on the bed his eyes looking as wide as a deer's. "Scott who let you into my house" "Myself, your door was unlocked and your jeep was in the driveway so I figured you were home so I came in" Stiles rolled his eyes and nodded deeming this an okay response.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?" Stiles asked. "I came to borrow a condom. I ran out and I don't feel like buying more and you're not getting laid anyway so yeah." Stiles blushed a deep red before throwing a couple of condoms at Scott who happily took them and left the house once more.

Derek couldn't hold his laughter any longer and as soon as stepped out of the closet he started laughing so hard his shoulders looked like they were experiencing an earth quake. "Shut up Derek." Stiles Mumbles before burying his head in his pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

It was two days later when Stiles finally managed to get his hands on Derek's file again so Derek and him could go over it to find the pieces that didn't fit.

It had been hours since they had been staring at that damn white piece of paper going over everything down to the letter. The pair were getting increasingly frustrated, with Derek running his hands through his hair every two minutes and Stiles gripping the table so tightly he feared he might break it but that thought alone couldn't stop his fists even if he tried.

It was nearing 10:30 at night and Stiles was sure his dad would be pulling into the driveway any second when he spotted it. He'd read the same line for the past five hours but something clicked this time. He read it once and then a second time just to make sure before knocking over his chair and yelling with pure joy. Derek who was nearly asleep lazily opened his eyes before turning his gaze to a blissful and overjoyed Stiles.

"What it is? did you find something?" Derek said in a deep and sleep drowned voice. "You bet your ass I found something look at this it could clear your whole name Derek!" Stiles was practically exploding with this new found energy as Derek looked at where Stiles was pointing.

It took Derek a few reads to understand how it would help him but when he saw the meaning of those few sentences a grin grew on to Derek's face and he jumped just like Stiles had a minute ago. "Stiles! you're a genius I could kiss you right now"

They both froze as the last word came out of Derek's mouth, Stiles faced his head toward Derek before slowly letting his gaze drop to the other man's lips. Derek doing the same but more cautiously. Stiles, trying to be the bold one leaned in ever so slowly inches away from the perfectly sculpted lips.

Derek leaned in a bit too just to close the distance. Their lips grazed each others when they heard it. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

Stiles went into full panic mode, scrambling to get the papers back into the neat little folder and back into the cabinet of files the sheriff had under his desk that he thought Stiles didn't know about.

Derek ran upstairs without a second thought ready to jump into the closet. Stiles sat on his bed wide eyed waiting for his dad to come in and tell him he was home and ask him about his day. He knew he looked so guilty so he tried to calm himself by picking up his laptop and pretended to be searching something up.

"Stiles? I'm home." the sheriff hollered from the front door. "Uh hey dad glad you're home how was work today?" Stiles yelled back acting as casually as possible. "Good just like any other day. hey listen i'm really tired so i'm going to bed now night son" the sheriff said now right outside Stiles door. "Okay night dad love you."

When Stiles heard his dad's door close he sprung off his bed and towards his closet door, cracking it open he told derek he could come out.

Stiles and Derek both now facing each other were faced with the reality that they had just kissed and even though it was more of a peck and it lasted only about three seconds it still counted.  
"fuck." was the only thought going through their minds right now.


	8. Ch 8

"I…uh..yeah" Stiles managed to get the jumble of gibberish out of his mouth. Derek even cracked a tiny smile before realizing that Stiles was in this state because they had just almost kissed no longer than 5 minutes ago. It was a completely ridiculous concept, the Sheriff's boy and the most wanted man in California.

Derek scratched the back of his neck before mumbling out "So yeah that almost happened." Stiles nodded but he knew the reason he leaned in first, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was overjoyed at the fact he could clear Derek's name. Sure he could play it off as the excitement but he knew now that he was falling for Derek, his brooding face and his piercing eyes but most of all the way he was when you really got to know him, he was a big teddy bear under the hard shell he put up to keep people away.

Derek told himself over and over that he can not get attached to Stiles because he knew how these things ended but the further he tried to distance himself the more he was drawn back to him. Stiles was the first person in a long time to give a damn about him. So Derek did what he hadn't done in a long time, he put himself out on the line and leaned forward again but this time he was the one initiating the kiss that both so desperately wanted to happen.

As soon as their lips made contact with each other everything else faded away, Stiles tangled his hands in Derek's hair as Derek hands rested on Stiles hips and pulled him closer. The makeout session between both of them lasted for a bit longer before they pulled away for some much needed air.

"We'll deal with your case later, but for right now come sleep on the bed with me" Stiles whispered to Derek. Derek nodded as both of them took off their shoes and hopped into the bed together. Derek's arm was draped over Stiles as both of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

As the sun rose the next morning Stiles door slowly crept open. Stiles was awoken by the door opening but was still half asleep to even realize what was happening in that exact moment. "Son, don't forget to keep the doors and windows locked today, and I made some food for you downstairs" John said quietly because he knew his son was not a morning person. What John was not expecting though was to see another body in his sons bed.

Stiles started panicking as he heard his father's voice coming from inside his room telling him about the locking of doors and windows, because he knew his father would see the back of Derek's head in his bed. Next came the dreaded words he so desperately wanted to avoid. "Son who else is in the bed with you?" came John's confused and suspicious voice. Derek, picking the worst time to turn over in his sleep, rolled over and was now facing the sheriff.

Stiles slowly peeked up at the dad's face watching as it turned into a murderous one.

"Dad I can explain.." John's angry glare turned towards his son "Explain what Stiles? Can you explain why you are in bed with Derek Hale! a killer Stiles a killer! Can you explain to me why he is in our house? Can you explain to me how he escaped that night at the police station?" John spit out. Stiles shrunk back and lowered his gaze as his dad stormed out of his room to go get his police radio and handcuffs.

After all the yelling Derek woke up confused. "What's happening?" He mumbled turning to look at stiles. Derek was alarmed to see Stiles had tears streaming down his face. "Stiles? Stiles what's wrong. C'mon talk to me" Stiles sniffed out a few words but Derek understood "My dad…walked in… arrest…" Understanding dawned on Derek as he heard thundering footsteps come back up the stairs. "Derek Hale you are under arrest for the multiple accounts of first degree murder. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law"

As Stiles saw Derek getting dragged away by his father Stiles jumped out of the bed and started pleading with dad "Dad listen to me! He's innocent and I can prove it just let me show you his file please dad!" His father whipped around and growled out "You've been looking at my files too?" Stiles realized his mistake too late as he stuttered out some words trying so hard to back pedal and make this all right for everyone, but it was too late as the Sheriff's cruiser was already speeding out of the driveway and towards the station.


End file.
